Breaking Point
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Another group has found the Accelerdrons... and now time is running out for Shirako as the TEKU and MM try to figure out the clues left, Aa Shirako falls deeper into the Darkness. Ch. 11. The black curtain falls, and reveals, yet another set of questions.
1. Broken

Breaking Point

By KawaiiYamato an anime fan

Disclaimer: I don't own Hotwheels Acceleracers… IT'S NOT FAIR! Bwahhhhhhh!

Wylde: Damn right you don't!

Kawaii: Yeah? Well, if I did, I'd tell Shirako Takamoto to turn down the damn music!

Taro: Ne, I think I just found my favourite fan fiction author.

Monkey: You heard that?

Over Shirako's "Music"

Pork Chop: KAWAII! YAMATO!

Kawaii shrinks back behind Tork: I… I'm sorry! I don't own him, no matter how sexy he is!

Shirako: Nani?

Kawaii: Shirako! Turn down the baka music! Kami!

A/N: Hey readers, I just wanted to say that this is my first non-anime fanfic and it kind of hard for me to write it not using Japanese, so if you don't know what I'm talking about when I use Japanese words for Shirako, scroll down to the bottom to the mini glossary. Well, here's "Breaking Point" I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 Broken

Karma danced. Vibe was a great club. She could forget the pain… forget it all…and just dance.

Dance.

Karma and Dance, two words, same meaning. She was seriously great at dancing. Not just because it was fun… but it was soothing, too. She could get drunk, then head home, and hide… and forget it all, forget them… forget him…

It hurt. God… it hurt, and like hell too. Karma Eiss always got what she wanted.

A great name in the racing world.

The Teku.

Everything that is, but him… how she wished that it would go away… the intense burn, the shivers that traveled down her spine at the mere mention of that name.

Taro Kitano.

Yes, that Metal Maniac, that tore her heart without realizing it, even.

88888888888888

She twirled and bowed on the stage. A new song came… it was a slow song. She got off the stage and ordered a Vodka Cranberry and sat down, and watched the couples, with an unmistakable pain in her eyes. "Hey Sweetie, you okay?" A raven-haired man said besides her, standing. Karma sighed and looked at him. " Hey Kurt"

"I know that look… you're thinking about him… again." He sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Karma… you're ruining you're self… he's not worth this much… no one's worth this much pain…" He kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. "Let's go home Karma"

A/N: As you can see, err… read, Kurt is seriously OOC. (Out Of Character)

For the last year, everyone had split to go their own ways for a while, except for Wylde and Kurt who decided to stick together. One day, Kurt found Karma drunk and took her in; she'd been living with them for the past 6 months. But Kurt knew, that after the one attempted suicide that she was on a road trip, right down to doom.

"Okay, Kurt" She clung to his shirt. The girl he once knew was gone. He pulled her close to him. "I didn't know where you were… I was so afraid I thought that…" He trailed of… as he heard her heart beat against his.

" Ie…Kurt, I promise, that wouldn't happen again…" She mumbled against his chest. "Karma…"

"Let's go home Kurt"

End of Chapter 1!

Kawaii: My first chappie! ALL DONE ! I'm so proud…

Well, read and review please! Arigatou so much, till next time!

**Dictionary**

**Ne- Right**

**Kawaii: my name: KawaiiYamato, also Kawaii means cute and yamato is the royal clan who ruled Japan in the feudal era.**

**Kami: God**

**Nani: What?**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

Ie: No 


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers; I do not want to get sued.**

Well, you all must have thought I died or some thing, huh? Well, I might die now… all hungry readers chasing me down a cliff and I the sweet Kawaii's life ends in a tragic demise…

LETS NOT GO THERE SO SOON.

Thank you to **_LadyDragoon_**! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo glad that you reviewed, if everyone would review like you, I'D BE IN **HEAVEN!**

Thanks to **_Alexandria Scherazade_** ! I love Taro too! He's SO hot! But for some WEIRD reason, Shirako Takamoto (love the last name) has been in my dreams all the time! Guess I'm a sucker for Asian guys… (Dreamy look in eyes…) Wait, two dreams? Just on him? You're like my twin!

Well, here's chapter two, finally… I am so sorry for the long wait…

Chapter 2 Reunion

6 months later

Ring! Ring!

The telephone's persistent ringing woke up Karma, Kurt and Wylde at 6 in the morning. They ran from their rooms in the three-bedroom apartment. Karma was the first to reach the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey… YO! KARMA! What're you doing at the Wylde brother's place? You going out with on of them?" A very familiar voice exclaimed at the other end of the call.

"'Sup Shirako-KUN, long time," Karma sent back, "How're you doing, sweets?"

"-KUN? I prefer –san, Karma-chan." He seethed. "Hey are you going out with Kurt?"

"NANI, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Karma yelled. Kurt and Wylde, who had finally reached her, both raised an eyebrow. "Uhummmm…" Wylde smiled with only his left side. "I see"

"Shirako, hold a sec okay."

She put down the phone. "Wylde, Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, you-" He was cut of by a grinning Kurt, "Aww, quit it, you sound like an old couple." He teased. Karma raised an eyebrow, then turned to Wylde, "Hey, Wylde, get your brother's head checked, he needs it."

"For once I agree" Wylde smiled. The two smiled at each other.

It had taken Karma 6 months to recover and put her life back on track after being of track for a year. It helped that Karma got a job at the news office for Cars Illustrated. During the year and a half that Karma had spent with the Wylde brothers, they developed a bond.

Kurt shook his head, and then picked up the phone.

"Hey, Shirako, How's life?"

"Kurt, yo, it's cool, man"

"Long time huh? Where've you been?"

"Oh, here and there, India… Japan… THE MOON." The Japanese ghetto boy joked.

Kurt laughed, "So what's up?"

"Lani asked me to call ya'll because she's having a reunion. All of us, Teku, Metal Maniac, Tezla and Lani, you know, so well, you got Lani's address, yeah man?"

"Yeah"

"So, we're meeting up there, in Toronto in three weeks, can ya'll three come?" He asked. "Oh, man what's our girl Karma doing at your place, yo?"

"Well, hold on and I'll answer you, man."

Kurt turned to the two, "There's a reunion, everyone from the realm races… Teku… Tezla and Lani… Maniac…" As he said Maniac, he looked at Karma. "Shirako-kun wants to know if all of us could come to Lani's in three weeks.

"Got nothing better to do" Wylde shrugged then looked closely at Karma, who was shaking a bit. "Kurt I…"

"Kurt I can't."

"Alright sweetie, it's your choice." He picked up the phone and said, "Yo, Ko, me and Markie are coming, okay?"

"And our girl Karma?"

"She… can't…"

"Kurt."

"Yeah, man?"

"Does it have to do with her staying at your place?"

"I can't tell you Ko," Kurt sighed. "I just can't…"

"…" Then the Japanese racer said, " Let me talk to her."

Kurt handed the phone to Karma. "Hello?" Shirako went right into what he had to know. "Karma what's going on?" "What?" She was confused. " What the hell is going on? Why can't you friggin' come to the reunion?" He snapped.

_Whoa. That was certainly unexpected… Shirako Takamoto, the quietest spoken of them all, his words evident only in the deafeningly loud music he listened to, had just snapped at her. _Karma thought.

"I… I can't… I'm sorry… "

"Karma what happened to you?" He asked much softer this time.

"Shirako…"

"Karma, whatever's wrong, trust me, and come to the reunion please… I have to see you all… and I promise, whatever is wrong… will be okay…"

"Shirako…"

"Please… do it for me…" He was almost begging now.

"Shirako, is something wrong?"

"I'll… tell you what's wrong, if you come, for now, I got to go… take care…"

"Alright… See you there…"

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Click.

Karma turned to Kurt and Wylde, "I'm coming."

"What?" They asked incredulously. "There's something wrong with Ko… and I have to know…"

"I won't let him end up like me…"

End of Chapter.2

A/N: I know this chapter is just a lot of dialogue… but believe me, you'll see, there's seriously something wrong with Shirako… oh, my poor creature, must I put him through this suffering? I suppose so, if I want to get this story going at full speed… I'm sorry all you Shirako lovers…

Oh, you must have noticed that everyone's OOC now, yeah, well, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me… You'll see that in the end, I couldn't write it any other way… Please, no flames…

OH, IF I DON'T GET 4 REVIEWS AT LEAST, I WILL NOT UPDATE!

Bye for now


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers.**

Thanks to my reviews, I got 4! Please, you can send more you know? Hint… ok that wasn't funny… anyways,

**Luna**: You'll see, in this chapter… so, you're not a big Shirako fan huh? That's okay, not a lot of people are. But I am, I LOVE SHIRAKO TAKAMOTO! AND I LOVE HIS LAST NAME! (By now, you might have noticed, I'm a bit obsessive compulsive…)

**Wings of speed**: I'm going to die soon… please! Spare me! I have to put Shirako through a little itty bitty bit of pain (JUST A LITTLE!) or the whole plot is messed! Sees racing drone hybrid NO! Please! I beg you!

**Alexandria Sherazade**: Keep Taro then, but Shirako's mine! MINE!

**LadyDragoon**: Well, here's the next chapter, but if you're a major Shirako fan… PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME!

Well, here's the next chapter… and again, DON'T HURT ME!

Chapter 3 Pain

Shirako Takamoto drove his Teku car in the highway, thinking of how he could tell the others… _why should they care what happens to me? _He thought as he took the exit into highway 400. (A/n: he's going to Canada, remember? If you're not Canadian and don't know how the roads work, well, just go on with the flow, thank you!). _But this has to do with everyone anyways… I can't believe that they got a hold of it. How did they do that? Oh shit… me and my baka head… _he_ must have found it… _

A sharp pain jolted through his head and he held his head, the car steered sideways, but the expert driver held it back in place_. Kami…I don't have a lot of time… it's getting worse day by day… _

Kurt and Wylde waited for Karma to bring her stuff downstairs into the apartment lobby. "I wonder what's wrong with Shirako… Karma won't tell me anything…"

"Maybe that's because I don't **know** anything."

Wylde tried suppress a laugh as Karma walked out of the elevator with her two bags. Kurt glared at his younger sibling. "Markie…" He warned. "Okay. Okay."

"Can we go now?" Karma asked, ignoring the two brothers. _Morons_. "Sure."

They walked out and into their cars. (A/n: yes, their Teku and Maniac cars. They're all bringing their cars.) "Okay, lets get this road trip started!" Kurt said, overenthusiastically.

"Sarcastic much?" Karma teased, happy about spending 3 and ½ days on the road, like any bred in the bone racer.

"Yeah well at least I'm not some traitor to the group. Uhummmm… KARMA" Kurt coughed.

Wylde rolled his eyes. "O Lord." He groaned. This was going to be a long, long day.

3 and a ½ days later.

Karma, Kurt and Wylde arrived at the Mansion that Lani and Dr. Tezla now lived in, with Vert, Lani's current boyfriend. Everyone except Shirako greeted them. Lani and Karma embraced, and Lani whispered, "Karma, you seem different…" to which Karma replied, "Don't we all?"

They went inside and sat in the living room, Karma avoiding Taro's gaze, which had focused on her for the past ten minutes. "So, Shirako's not here, yet?" Kurt asked casually. Too casually. "Well, no, but he should be, soon… he called half an hour ago." Vert replied, his arm around Lani.

"Hey, who's here, now?" A voice asked from behind. A voice Karma knew very well. " Flame!" She gasped.

"Aww, Karma sweetie!" Flame, the said young woman embraced the now fragile young woman. Flame, as he name, had natural red hair and fiery amber eyes. "It's been so long!" Flame exclaimed. "Aww, look at you!"

"Me? Look at you!" Karma shot back.

"Hold it freeze!" Kurt interrupted. "How do you two know each other?" He asked. "We've been best friends since Grade 3!" Flame replied and then turned back to Karma. " Wow…!"

"Wow." Karma replied.

Now, in unison, "Wow!"

(A/n: Yeah I know a lot of wows… yeah well, my friends Megan and Monie, do that ALL the time, only they say 'dude', yeah, I can't stop saying dude these days either… ANYWAYS…)

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Karma asked. _I hope she's not involved with The Realms or something… I can't take that… dude. _She laughed out loud. "Karms, what's so funny?" Kurt asked. "Oh, you mean other than her idiocy itself?" Wylde retorted.

"Nice, but next time, use a word that actually makes a bit of sense, okay?" Karma said sweetly. _That's it, Karms… Keep this up and they'll believe that nothing's wrong._

"Karms?" Flame questioned.

"Flame."

"Yeah?"

"DUDE!"

Flame quickly smiled. "Dude!"

Together, **_"DUDE!"_**

(A/n: Need I say it again? Megan and Monie (ah, yes that's a nick name))

_That's right Karma… you can do this… _She thought as they laughed. _It isn't so hard…_

Shirako turned the exit, into Toronto, or more specifically, North York. After wandering around a bit, he reached the mansion. _Kami… it hurts so much… I can't take it anymore… I'm going to fall… Kami make it go away… _

Some how, using the extra energy that he could come up with, he walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

That's it… I'm done… too weak… got to sleep… so tired… Ie… He collapsed, just as the door opened. 

"Really? So you and the other friends of yours, always, say dude when you're either surprised, or just pissed, okay. DUDE!" Vert joked.

Flame turned to him. "I'll hurt you, Vert."

"Flame, what are you doing here?" Karma asked.

"Let me explain that." Dr. Tezla's voice said from the door. "Oh, hey dad." Flame said calmly.

"What?" everyone gasped. "You're joking right?" Nolo demanded. "You have, a _daughter?"_

"Well, yes, why not?"

"Because… Because!" Vert exclaimed.

Karma looked at Lani, "Did you know this?" Lani shook her head. "No."

Karma looked at Dr. Tezla, so why is she here now, of all times?"

"Well, as you can probably tell, this is not just some sentimental reunion, Shirako has told me, that someone else, has gotten access, to the hologram of the Wheel Of Power."

"Oh, but what does that have to do with Flame?" Taro asked. Karma shivered when she heard his voice. _God… I need to be over him… oh God, help me…_

The shiver did not go unnoticed, but before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang.

Ding Dong! "Oh that must be Shirako, we can get right back to business now, someone get the door."

Lani and Karma walked to the door. "Karma, you might try to hide, it but I can see right through you, what's wrong?"

"Lani, I'll tell you soon, but for now, lets just keep it to ourselves, okay?"

Lani didn't reply, but just opened the door, with Karma beside her, and found Shirako, falling onto her, unconscious.

A/n: as you can tell, there is definitely something wrong with Shirako, that is, his head hurting unbearably, the pain… I'm so sorry, all of you…

Sees Wings of speed's racing drone chasing after Kawaii. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I PROMISE THAT SHIRAKO'LL BE OKAY, IN THE END…

Till then, bye!

Japanese Dictionary:

Kami: God

Baka: Idiot/ Stupid

Ie: No

_**P.S.- 5 REVIEWS AT LEAST BEFORE I UPDATE! BUT MORE ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**_


	4. Memories 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except this computer**

I'll write because if Wings Of Speed gets impatient and sends the racing drone hybrid after me, after she called it of. (Thank you very much), no one would know what happened to Shirako... I'm so sorry, my dear creature... so quiet and sexy...

Shirako: ANYWAYS. Here's the new chapter, and only because of me and has nothing to do with Kawaii- (typing in the background) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My head! It hurt! Kawaii stop hurting me! (More typing, thinking: Damn, there's the racing drone hybrid!) Thank you!

**Wings Of Speed:** Yeah, heard you updated. Read it, GOD IT'S GOOD! But why is it Shirako? Why? As in, what's going on? Hope you update soon too! And yes, that is seriously ironic... I'm updating only because of the hybrid you know that right? And the fact that I can't stand to see Shirako in sooooooooooo much pain...

**Alexandria Sherazade**: You live in North York? That's so cool! I lived there till last year, and then I moved to Brampton! I love North York! Well, I updated early, I haven't got 5 reviews but that's ok... Shirako's hurting, and it's my entire fault! (Tear tear)

**MoonRavenX: **Thanks!

**Luna: **Yes, Flame is Dr.Tezla's daughter… she's important in the adventure/Action part of this story… but remember, this is a main Karma/Taro fic, with all the other couples minor… and yes, there is a mysterious third person… and yes, it's her fault that Shirako's dying… yes dying…. Please don't tell the others, they'll hurt me!

**Southernlady**: Thanks! Here's the chappie, P.S.- I've read all your fics, and they're GREAT!

Okay, in this Chapter, everyone's age might become confusing so here it is:

Teku:

Karma-24Shirako-19½ Kurt-23 Nolo-21Vert-22

Tone was 21 when he died, and Karma was 20.

Metal Maniac:

Taro-24½ Wylde- 22Tork-25Pork Chop-26Monkey-24

Ch.4 Memories

Shirako opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a white bed with little Sakura Blossoms twirling from it… The room was entirely Sakura Blossoms themed. A jolt of pain flashed through his head. Then, his head began to hurt; it felt like his head had cut open or something. He tried to move his hand to support his head, and then realized that his hand was attached to an IV. "Shirako." A soft shaky voice whispered; it was Karma.

"Karms…"

"I got to call Dr. Tezla… now that you're awake…" She kissed his forehead and then smiled. "I thought… that I was going… to lose you…"

"Like before?"

"_Yeah…"_

Karma, Shirako and Nolo had known each other since they were young… since they were babies even, with, of course Tone… (All the Maniacs were there too, except for Markie… And Monkey wasn't really a Maniac…)

Anyways, they had known each other all their lives.

Including the time when Shirako was forced off the road and hit his head right into a tree. That was 3 years ago, when he was 16 he was in a coma for 6 months. Karma had lost it worrying over him.

Karma walked into Dr. Tezla's office, smile on her face, "He's awake." She whispered.

Shirako tried to sit up in bed. He loved the Sakura Blossoms… so many memories… the happy, the sad…

**Flashback Shirako age 8**

_Little Shirako ran down the riverbanks of Takutse River, beside the Sakura Trees in Shizuoka, Japan. " Shizuka-chan? Where are you?" He desperately called out to his sister, who was a year older than him. Visiting Japan for the summer had not been a good idea after all. _

"_Shirako-kun! Help me!" He heard a scream, and ran that way, only to reach his sister… and see her get pulled away… by a Yakuza hit man. (A/n: for people who don't know what the Yakuza is, think Mafia, only more Power. You'll see why some Yakuza would want Shizuka.) _

_Shizuka Takamoto was never seen again._

**End Flash back**

Then… there were much happier times…

**Flash back Shirako age 6**

"_Shirako-kun and Shizuka-chan, lets go to the Sakura trees for a picnic today!" Ayako Takamoto told her two children, Shirako and Shizuka. "Hai" They replied happily, going to the Sakura trees was always fun, especially in Shizuoka, where the children visited their mother every summer._

_An hour later, the family minus Shinjii Takamoto, their father sat down on a chequered picnic blanket and ate Wasabi and Teriyaki as they wrote down their wishes for the Sakura festival. _

_Shirako wrote down:_

I hope that Shizuka and me will always be together.

_In his 7 yrs old best print._

"_What did you write?" His mother asked. "It's a secret." Shirako told her, smiling._

**End Flash back.**

But those were like remembrances of a woman and sister long gone…

**Flashback Shirako Age 8 ½ **

"_Daddy, where's mommy?" Shirako asked his father. _

_Shinjii's eyes were cold and hard. "She's dead."_

"_What happened?" Shirako asked, afraid. "I killed the bitch, you got a problem with that?" Shinjii threw the French knife at his son. "Get out of my sight." He snarled. Shirako, with his injured arm, ran out, into the nice neighbour, Ki yo Higurashi's house._

"_Sweetie, what happened?" The young woman asked. But before he could answer, he collapsed into Ki yo's arms._

**End Flash back.**

(A/N: if that was confusing, I'm so sorry, but you'll see soon that his family is very important in this fic. Just had to add Shirako in. Well, Karma and Taro have a main point to play in it as well…this is a Karma Taro fic)

Shirako ran his fingers through his hair, trying to pull the pain out. _I don't have a lot of time… yes, time is definitely running out… I'm so sorry... that I have to leave… them forever… it's just how life is… "Everyone dies"_

"What do you mean by that?" Nolo had come into the room, followed by the Tekus and Metal Maniacs. "Oh, nothing much…" Shirako answered softly. Karma sat on the bed, beside him. "How are you?" She ran a hand on his forehead that was sweating badly. Shirako winced, pain jolting through his head. Karma pulled back, confused. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Tezla interrupted, "Shirako, if I may ask, did you ever live in Hiroshima or Nagasaki?" He inquired.

"No… it's not Leukemia…"

"Then what is it?" Lani asked softly. Shirako looked at Karma, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you more that you were before…"

"Shirako, make sense already what's the matter with you?" Kurt yelled exasperated.

"I'm… I'm dying… and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it okay? Happy now? I've got brain tumours, malignant ones…" There were tears of sorrow in the Asian Oriental's eyes.

…

…

…

"What?" Karma whispered. "No… Ko… I… no." _I'm not losing him… I've already took the pain because of Taro… I can't take the pain of losing him… just like Tone… no…_

"No… I refuse to believe it…" She said softly. "No." This time more firmly.

Nolo's eyes widened, in realization. "Karms…" He put a hand on her shoulder. _I get it… just like Tone…_He wrapped his fingers around his necklace. "Karma…"

"No!" Karma ran out, without realizing it, Taro ran after her.

Markie moved to get Taro, but Kurt held his little brother back. "No.. she needs to deal with it… on her own"


	5. Memories II

**Disclaimer: I don't own AcceleRacers. I do not want to get sued.**

**Wings:** Thank you, as a fanfiction author, I make really bad Racing Drone Hybrid dinner. And, oh, yeah, I'll update Forgotten Pleasures soon, I promise.

**Alexandria Sherazade**: Don't worry, I promise, he'll be fine… after some suffering… but he'll be fine… Don't tell Wings!

**Luna:** I'm sorry I wasn't trying to make you cry… Well, really? You like it that much?

**Shaman Queen:** Glad we have another Acceleracers fan… you just started watching it? Okay, STAY AWAY FROM SHIRAKO! Shirako belongs to me! Everyone else, do what you want with them…

Well, here's the next Chapter, hopes you love it, even if it's all just really sad memories.

Ch.5 Memories II

Karma ran into a dark hallway in the Tezla mansion and sank to the ground. Memory of the person who once meant everything to her rushed to her mind.

Tone Passaro.

**Flash back Karma Age 20, four years ago**

"_How's the model for your car coming?" Karma team leader Tone inquired. "Well, I've decided to name it Chicane" Karma smiled hopelessly. "Tone, I'm lost."_

"_I told you I would help." Tone shook his head_, _"**La**dy…" They were in the garage of the Teku's mansion that Karma's elder sister Kichane owned. "What do you mean by that Tone?" Karma put her hands on her hips and glared. "Oh nothing Karms" Tone replied._

"_Men and their messed up heads." Karma muttered as she went over a car. "I thought you said they had one track minds" Suddenly she was pinned on the wall behind her, beneath him. He kissed her hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of her. Karma gave in, and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_When they pulled away, Karma shook her head. "And I'm right, men _**do**_ have one track minds. Tone smiled and kissed her neck, as he rubbed her ring finger, on which was a diamond engagement ring. "What am I going to do with you?" Karma whispered. _

"_Oh, that's obvious…" Tone replied, his voice husky. Karma rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "You sex fiend." _

_Coughing was heard from the door. "I thought that you were working on Nolo's Birthday present…" _

"_We were" Karma explained, then shot a look of annoyance at Tone, "That is until a certain sex fiend interrupted my plans" _

"_I could tell" Shirako grinned. "Yo, Gwen Stefani has a new song _Rich Girl _is on MTV right now, that's one good singer, yo, want to come and listen?" (Disclaimer: I do not own Gwen or any of her songs, even though I only like Hullaback girl and Rich Girl)_

_Tone rolled his eyes, 'Where's Nolo?"_

"_Movies with Flame"_

"_Okay, thanks man"_

"_Cool" Shirako closed the garage door. " Now, where were we?" Tone looked at Karma. _

"_We. Tone was working on the finishing touches of Nolo's Birthday present the Teku car. (A/n: You know, the Teku car that Nolo has, forgot the name…all I remember is Bassline Shirako ChicaneKarma, Reverb-) "No, I don't think so"_

_She was beneath him, and soon, he dragged her into the new car._

…

**End Flash back**

Karma smiled, remembering. _That's something Nolo was better of not knowing. _Then, another memory hit her like a shock wave.

**Flash back: day of Tone's death**.

"_Tone, don't show off, I'm telling you Tone, don't go." Karma warned him. Nolo looked at her. "Karma, you know Tone, he isn't going to change," He said, as Tone ignored his fiancé and walked out. "Tone!" Karma yelled. "Fine, but if you get hurt, I won't say that I didn't warn you, BASTARD!" She had tears in her eyes. _

_Karma decided to go to the race anyways, and walked to Chicane, got in and drove with the others, ignoring Tone._

_Hours later…_

_Karma watched as the car skidded and crashed into the wall and exploded into flames. She stood frozen as Teku and Metal Maniac rushed to help Tone. Nolo pulled open the doors and got in to help his brother "Tone!" He yelled. Tone's eyes were glazed over. "I love you a lot little bro… tell Karma that I'm sorry… I should've listened…" His voice went silent… and his eyes closed._

_They never opened again._

"_Tone…" Nolo froze, letting the flames pull him into the death that took his brother. Tork pulled him out, "You idiot, get out!" Nolo was thrown out and Tork grabbed Tone's still body and carried him out. _

_In the silence, the Teku looked for Karma, and found her on the floor, unconscious. 15- year- old Shirako slowly walked up to her and touched her forehead, "She's sick". He whispered._

_Nolo was still frozen, he walked up to the tattered body of his brother and pulled it away feverishly from Tork, the 16 yrs old fell to the ground, the heavy weight pulling him down, he didn't care. He sent a look that sent shivers down Tork's back. "It's your fault, you did this."_

_Tork stared at the floor, as if he could just be part of it, disappear forever, after all, if it weren't for him, the 20 year-old would still be alive… _

_In all the chaos, someone had called an ambulance that arrived at that moment. They medics took both Karma and the still body of Tone into the vehicle, and made its way to the hospital. _

**End Flash back**

The next thing that Karma remembered was waking up in a hospital bed.

**Flash back**

_Karma sat up in bed and looked at her surroundings, she was in a hospital room, surrounded by all Nolo and Shirako. (The old members of the Teku, Tyrell Czeban, Long Thai and David Disarray, had disappeared when they heard of Tone's death. Ps, I made them up.) The doctor walked in, as if on cue. He gazed at Karma, "I see, so the operation was a success, you're all right, Karma, but I have to tell you that… the same cannot be said about your baby…" _

_Karma was suddenly all ears, "WHAT BABY?" She exclaimed. The doctor looked surprised, "the baby that you've been carrying for the last two months."_

_Karma gasped, and so did everyone else. "You didn't know?" the doctor asked. "No…"_

_The doctor left her to be with her friends, "Karma…" Nolo whispered. Karma looked out the window. "It was Tone's am I right?" Nolo softly asked. "Yes."_

_Shirako intertwined his hands with hers, the 15 yrs old looked into her eyes, trying to tell her that he understood. "Karma-chan…" He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, we won't leave you… I promise… I won't let anything hurt you again…"_

**End Flash back**

Karma curled up against the wall. "Please Shirako, don't die on me… I've lost Tone… and suffered because of Taro… please don't leave me…"She whispered.

She felt a shadow fall upon her. "How did I make you suffer Karma?"

No. Life wasn't that cruel… This had to be a nightmare…

It wasn't.

"Taro"

**A/n: Ohh! A cliffy! Watch me get a hundred or so flames… but who cares, please review! Hope you liked it, well, I know I've been neglecting my other fic, but I'll update soon… please don't hurt me! The next Ch. can be called: 'the encounter' let that quench your evil thirst all you hungry readers… jokes.**

**Later,**

**KawaiiYamato**


	6. Nightmares do come true

**Disclaimer: Great, I don't even own the computer… it's the libraries… Acceleracers… the computer… what else is _not _mine?**

A/n: I'm so sorry about the long wait! runs from racing hybrid that Wings sent the computer was broken… and I'm on the library computer now…

**Wings:** Yes a mass riotous crowd… about new ideas, I've got a few that I have no idea how to write… I could give them to you… if they're posted… then I'm happy. And stop worrying about your story, (not being pushy) but, it's wonderful, but if you're having a hard time, then you could always send it and I could edit it… as a reader, I might be able to tell you what you could fix. (As if there is anything to be fixed, I doubt it)

I got a late review from chapter 4:

**Nolo's gurl 4 ever:** Thanks; I'll keep him FOREVER! ANYWAYS, don't worry, I've promised everyone that it'll be okay…

Ch.6 Nightmares do come true

No… Life wasn't that cruel… no… it couldn't be…

It couldn't be…

"Taro"

He stared into her cerulean eyes. (a/n: I think that's her eye colour, they could be black… but I'm not sure…) He kneeled, to look into her eyes, head to head. He took her right hand into his own. "Tell me." He continued, "And how I hurt you"

Karma couldn't look into his dark, captivating eyes… she bit her lip, any fake brightness melting away, as pain from the past year before. " Nothing…"

"What? Do you think I am? A fool?" He demanded. Karma still looked away. "No… Taro…"

"What then?" He grabbed her other hand as well, pulling them roughly. Karma winced in pain. Taro let go of her arms quickly. "Karma…" He started, his eyes as wide as saucers, "Karma, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"It's okay… it's not your fault" She whispered.

Taro's eyes hardened, "What happened to you?" He demanded, "Where's the confident, young woman that I knew?" He ran his hands through her hair, and pulled her closer to him, hands moving to her back.

Karma shivered at the touch that she craved. It took all her will power not to crumble, not to melt into his arms, and tell him everything…

The shiver did not go unnoticed, "What? Do you despise my touch that much?" He asked bitterly, pulling away.

"No…" She quietly whispered, every single wall that she built breaking. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She said, her voice cracking. "Karma?" He whispered, as he pulled her into his chest. She silently cried her eyes out, as he held onto her, "Karma, tell me what's wrong… what did I do?"

She looked into the hot burning twin charcoals. "You…" She completely lost her mind to her heart. "You made me fall in love with you." She softly said, smiling softly. Karma looked away, anywhere but his face.

Taro looked at her, shocked. "Karma…"

"Go ahead, tell me you don't believe it… that it's stupid for me to…" She told him, but felt fingers under her chin. "Karma."

"…"

"Karma, look at me"

"…"

Taro turned her head, and captured her lips with his own, licking her lips for entrance into her mouth. He grabbed her head, in an effort to pull her nearer to him. She froze, at the first moment, then kissed back, pulling her body into his. They pulled apart reluctantly, and said in unison, gasping, "I love you"

He pulled her into his room, and threw her on the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Yes, they did something, but I'm too tired to make a lemon and get kicked out of ff. So, the next scene is them waking up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karma sat up in the queen-sized bed. A flash of memory suddenly came to her.

Flash Back

Karma sat up in the queen-sized bed and looked at her peacefully sleeping lover. "Wkae up… Tone…"

End flash back

Karma stiffened, she slowly and quietly got out of bed and put her clothes on. "I'm sorry Taro…" She ran out of the room.

End chapter

A/n: you must hate me now… well, let's see, first, the long wait, then a short and sad chapter… yeah, you all hate me…


	7. He's my Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own it okay? I don't own Shirako, or Vert or Nolo… I JUST DON'T. But… laughs maniacally NEITHER DO YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Warning: Character falls in coma.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, I've replied the signed ones; here are the anonymous ones' replies:**

**Luna: **1. Karma and Tone… yeah, it just came to my mind… don't know from where… 2. Of course, KawaiiYamato can't just leave a story going without a dead person, right? It's against my motto! 3. Of course not. Karma shouldn't be perfect. No one is. It wouldn't be fair to us, average people here. Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it. 5. My minds just not ready for another lemon… well, there'll be one in Forgotten Pleasures okay? It's okay ) don't cry. Jokes. 6. Glad you don't hate me! I would cry if you did!

**Shaman Queen: **Yeah, I know I am... and PROUD!

**Well, enjoy, though I doubt you will…**

**Chapter 7 Fearful Past**

Shirako woke up to find Karma lying on the floor beside his bed. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew that she'd cried herself to sleep. The question was… why? He knew it couldn't have been himself; he had already made her cry once.

Karma Eiss never cried twice.

Shirako reached to smooth a loose lock of chocolate hair from her face, and awoke the young woman, who looked up at the 19-year-old, smiling longingly. She looked away, and then looked back at the Asian with tears in her eyes. Her eyes moving to the gold locket she wore around her neck. The Teku male reached down and opened it, revealing the photograph of the late Tone.

No wonder.

The Asian held her chin, what's wrong?" He demanded.

The woman looked at him and the waiting tears brimmed over. "You… Tone… Tristan… Taro…" She covered her mouth. That was supposed to be heard…

Shirako's eyes widened. "Oh… Karma… I see" With just those for words… he understood all of it. Every little detail. After all, they used to be close before…

That had changed…

After Tone…

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." She looked at the 19-year-old, and forced a smile. "Don't fret…" She kissed his cheek, something she hadn't done since he was 15. Shirako smiled gently at her. "You're scared Karms" He stated with an obviousness she couldn't hide from.

"So many things…" Karma whispered. Shirako used as much strength as he could and held her close to him… in his arms, as she cried her eyes out.

"I'm sorry"

"You didn't do anything…" He tried to comfort her.

Karma looked, lost, into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you"

Shirako held his loosely. "Karms…"

"I know…"

"It wasn't"

"I should've listened"

"Huh?"

"Mother once told me… don't love a racer… you'll lose him… I should've listened…"

"Karma…"

"I lost Tristan… just like Tone… please Shirako… I can't bear losing you too"

"So it's true," A voice softly said behind her. "You might be calm and confident on the outside, but in reality, you never got over him and Tristan." It was Flame at the door, looking at Karma, "You've changed Karma… Nolo was right… you really have changed."

Shirako coughed, then began to breath in short, quick gasps, Karma, get everyone in here… you need to know something…"

" Flame…"

"I'm on it, but we're talking later."

"Hmm…"

"Oh yes we will," And with that, Flame left her friend with the sickly Asian.

Soon, everyone including Taro and Dr.Tezla was in the room. Karma avoided the angry gaze from the earlier. Instead, she focused on the Teku Asian.

Dr.Tezla gazed at the 19-year-old expectantly. "Shirako, why have you called us here together." He asked.

Shirako looked pale. Paler than usual.

So colourless that Karma thought he was barely breathing… till she felt the burning hot skin. A random thought entered her mind. _He was such a rosy baby… just like Shizuka…"_

Her grip on the pale hand tightened as she thought about the missing girl. Shirako had told her that she was missing a few years ago. He hadn't even told Nolo, who was as close to her as Shirako was.

"Shirako… tell us all of it" Karma heard her usual, calm voice ask. It was unbelievable, how she hadn't broken down right then. She stared at the boy with pale desperation.

"My sister… some of you know her… Shizuka… I only told Karma but… Shizuka was captured by a drone… well, I didn't know that then…" He looked away from Nolo as he gazed with fury at the dying one. "We were young then… I was like… 8 or 7… I don't remember…"

Karma soothed the quickly panicking Nolo. "I got a call from some people saying… Shirako coughed that they knew where little Shizuka was… I should've been more careful… I forgot… the third rule… trust only in you… Kakashi-sensei was right…"

Flame touched Shirako's hand. "Tell us all you know" She said to him with an almost hard voice.

"I went there… there were… there were hundreds… just waiting down there… I got through… but when I reached the last one… _he_ was waiting…"

"Who?"

"Hitokiri Battosai"

"WHO?" Now they were even more confused. Shirako looked away, deaf to the others. "He took over after I left Japan 5 years-ago… when one leaves…another must come… Remember Karms? I was there after mother…"

"Yes, child…" She called him by his childhood pet name.

Shirako froze. She _never_ did that anymore. _Unless… unless she knew where this was going._

"Wait…" Lani's soft voice stopped him from going on. "Ko… who is Hitokiri Battosai… what is Hitokiri Battosai…"

"The Assassin Most Powerful"

Even Karma's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Suddenly all the others caught on. "But Shirako… _why_?" Vert asked the question that they all wanted to know.

Shirako ignored the question and went on. "I knew him… father had made us study together at the tournament for Battosai… to see which Hitokiri had most power…it was Kakashi…Uzumaki Kakashi…"

(A/N: In case you're lost, Hitokiri is a name given to an Assassin, it means assassin and so… when Shirako was one… his name was _Hitokiri Takamoto_. Battosai is the name given to the one who is the most power warrior… one that has not been defeated…ever… so his name was _Takamoto Battosai_… or more commonly, Battosai. Also, since Shirako was both, he received the title, _Hitokiri Battosai_, meaning _The Assassin Most Powerful.)_

"I won… and from then on…he hated me…" Shirako looked out the window, at the nearby tree and saw a bird. _Flyaway birdie…_ The random thought entered his mind.

"When he attacked… he used a Katana, it was not just any Katana, it was the double edged one… my sword is different… my Sakabato was no match…it was just too much for a sword that has it's only sharp side facing me… he crushed it… saying he'd have my revenge…" Shirako's eyes widened, and then closed, the pain was just too much… he fell unconscious, into Karma's lap.

000000000000000000000000

After about 4 hours, he woke up, drenched in sweat, and found everyone still around him… "Shirako you're awake… how do you feel?" Lani asked. "Head hurts…"

"Okay…"

"Stay… let me finish…"

"Wait…"

"Karma?"

"We already know."

"How?"

"Later, now… answer me, why were you Hitokiri Battosai for these people…"

"They were the Yakuza…"

Karma's eyes widened but she went on. "…Why were you Hitokiri Battosai who worked for the Yakuza when you could have broke free?" Taro, being the other Asian, had told the other about how Asian custom and power worked.

"Because…" The boy took a few short breaths. "The man… who's in charge of the entire Yakuza…"

"Yes?"

"He's my father"

**Sakabato: A sword with its sharp edge reversed.**


	8. Horrible Things

**Disclaimer; I don't own Acceleracers; I would give it to Goddess if I did**.

**Okay, to people who might be wondering, she fell back into coma yesterday after hyperventilating. **

Luna: He was an Assassin. Yes, I don't know where that came form… just a thought to deepen the plot. I'm glad you like him better though it's a goal. What made you not like him before? And for the review for Keep: In all honesty, I have no idea where I get my ideas, they just pop in. Do you think I described Karma kind of OOC? Yes, goddess is my sister, we're twins. She just fell in a coma and I haven't been updating fast enough. But if you like Nolo, here's a story from her you might like its Road Trip. Yeah, I'm a camera fanatic too, especially nice top views…

**Ch.8 Horrible Things**

"He's my father" The boy said, and then began to breath in quick short breaths. " Ko? You okay man?" His team leader asked him, instantly by his side. Nolo held up Shirako's face by the left side of his face. "Ko…"

"I'm sorry… don't hate me… please…" He fell back into unconsciousness.

"Ko…" All the Teku whispered.

Instant tears welled up in Karma's azure orbs. "Ko… hate you? We never could…" She held him close and whispered. " Tezla"

"Yes, Karma?" The elder scientist asked.

"Do you know why he got it?" Still whispers.

"Karma, we have every clean gene indicating that he was born with a perfect immune system and perfect genes… he's got everything, like someone did something to his genes… so the only way to know why he's like this… there is a way to know"

"What?"

"Well, there is this age-old theory that cancer comes from UV rays and radiation of such…" The genius scientist paused, "And the only way to see if he got it that way is to go into his mind and see what happened in the past few weeks… or months were he got that much radiation into his genes."

"But how? Go through every day of the past year to see when? Is that even possible?"

"Actually, if my computer is right, then in the last two months, there are two days when concentrated radiation hit him, and to the third question yes, with new technology, it is."

"Lets start then" Nolo softly said, fingering younger boy's hair, which was actually loosely falling on his face as Lani had washed it. "Okay Karma?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, everyone, sit down, here are the two days where he was hit" Tezla lead them to a room with a large T.V. and a bunch of couches.

Dr.Tezla hit play.

**Flashback**

The jounin ninja/samurai faced Kakashi and bowed in greeting. "Konichiva, Kakashi- san"

"It's Hitokiri Battosai, Takamoto-"

"Baka, don't insult me Kakashi, it isn't too safe for you"

"Look at the Sakabato, you expect to win with a sword that's made with its sharp edge facing yourself?"

"I refuse to take another life, Yarou"

"You…" Kakashi started to attack with his double edge sword but Shirako caught his elbow and through him sideways, then kicked him using nin-jutsu and sent him flying through the air.

All that happened in less than 7 seconds.

"Your father told me, " Kakashi gasped out, "That you have changed… "

"Yes, I have, "

"Well, baka, I hope you've become stronger, because I have."

"Oh really? I didn't notice" Shirako mercilessly attacked, sideways, using Jinjutsu and fusing his Chakra into his Sakabato. What he didn't expect was a voice he heard…

"Ko…"

Shirako froze. "Shizuka…"

But it wasn't her… she wasn't nine years old right now… she was at least 20… so why did she look so little?

"Big mistake little brother"

…

The next thing he remembered was waking up in a glass chamber that was quickly filling up with a very foggy looking gas.

"It's been sometime… son"

Shirako looked around quickly and saw someone he never expected to ever again…

"Mother…"

"In a way… but not really," said the man behind her.

"Father." The coldness in his voice was not hidden.

"Yes, let me tell you about the gas that is filling up that chamber, it's actually a very carcinogenic mixture believed to cause brain cancer… You may have found out my plan but it won't stop me if you die"

**End Flashback**

Dr. Tezla turned the T.V. off… "I believe that's enough…"

"Why?" Nolo asked.

"Why what?" Tezla's right eyebrow twitched.

"Why would Shizu… no… it wasn't her…" Nolo gazed at Karma. "It wasn't her, right Karma?"

"Nolo…"

"Karma, tell me it wasn't her"

"It was her" Said a voice behind him. It was Shirako, standing there, hands on the wall keeping him from falling.

"Oh Kami it was her."

_End of Chapter_

Okay, thanks for all the reviews again, I know you're all lost but please r&r! Flame welcome but Constructive Criticism appreciated more! ) Happy New Year!


	9. Blackness

**Disclaimer: If I owned Acceleracers, I'd be filthy rich… do I look like I am? Holds up her only possession, her laptop… **

_**Eiss Goddess: Yep I love hurting him. Love! Not like, love!**_

_**Okay, I know I haven't been around lately but I have been having a few health issues to say the least… and then Japanime Goddess A.K.A. my sis Lin Alyssa Zala passed, a big thanks to Wings of Speed, Nikki Wylde, Tomato Pancakes and Kag-chan Miko for everything, this chapter is dedicated to all of you.**_

_**Kag-chan Miko, I pray with all my heart… that you'll be okay.**_

**Ch.9 Blackness**

Blackness surrounded him. Everywhere. In front of him, behind him, on his left, right, above, below…

Inside.

Eating it's way out.

Spreading throughout him… choking him… saving him… killing him…saving him… enveloping him…

Hiding him.

Hurting Him. Protecting him.

Blaming Him. Forgiving Him.

Freeing Him. Holding Him.

The blackness. He hated it, yet loved it. Wanted it, yet despised it.

The blackness hid away his pain yet made him feel it like it was a monstrous piece of him… that it was…

_Hands coming out, hitting him… cutting him… touching him…_

_A robot… taking away Shizuka._

_Father, telling him… "I took that knife… and I cut her throat…" How he killed mother…_

_Arima Soichiro._

_Konishi Kogo._

_Hideaki Kadoka._

_Hojo Kinomiya._

_Kai Hiwatari._

_Sasuke Hitachi._

_Kakashi Higurashi._

_Haru Mazaki._

_Hayao Kinozama._

10's more… the ones… slain…

By one…

This one…

Had a name.

A name looked upon with fear… love… admiration… anger… hate… amazement… forgiveness… pity…

Hitokiri Battosai

NO.

Shirako Takamoto.

_It all made sense now… the little girl… wasn't really Shizuka… _

_Shizuka… was the woman…_

_Beside Father…_

_NO._

_That made perfect sense._

_That was the impossible puzzle… _

_NO._

_The girl… _

He let the Blackness coming back… let everything unfold… let it hurt him… kill him… save him…

He let it surround him. Cover him. Devour him.

And then he smiled.

**Yes I know you're lost. Yes I love cliffhangers. No it's not a pointless chapter. Everything is revealed in Chapter 10 ok? Please don't give up on me just yet.**

**Now, readers don't be lazy… and REVIEW! 3**


	10. Replica

**Disclaimer: If I made money on how many disclaimers I wrote, I'd be one filthy rich woman ok? Because I really don't own it. Ok?**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

_**OxoXxOxSablexOxXoxO: Aww thanks for reviewing I like ur new name btw.**_

_**Alicia Lauder: Yes I have lost it but hey, I don't klill people for fun… not that you do but… ah Licia shut up.**_

_**Shirako39: come on, you're a wonderful writer, I honestly suck**._

**Ch. 10 Replica**

Flame looked at her watch and then walked out of the house quickly. "Flame?" Her father called. "I'll be back" That wasn't an actual lie right? She would be back… just not _her_…She got into her black BMW and rushed to meet the second one.

The second one was waiting for her when she got there. "_Flame_", the redheaded woman smirked at her, "So its my turn"

"Yes, daddy dear is waiting, " Flame said to her.

"No we have a change of plans my dearest" A voice was heard. "Konishi-sama" One of the Flame's said.

"The first will return and the second stays back here. I want you to capture this one for me," He handed a photo to her. "Vert? What does this have to do with him? What about Takamoto-san?"

He is alive? Well, not for long, we need Wheeler though, his father was an important man."

"I see, so how is it that I capture this one then?"

"Flame 1? We did not teach you the art of seduction for waste of time." The ninja assassin was gone.

* * *

In the darkness, the 13 or 14 years old looking girl lay tired and used, in a jail cell… "Daddy… help me daddy…"

"Daddy is helping you fiery child, he's helping his daughter, his first one… right?" The flame haired woman asked the girl who was lets was her.

"You're not… going to fool daddy…"

"Oh? He seems fooled, and so does, what's his name? Ahh… Vert Wheeler I believe, it's a shame we have to kill that Lani girl thought, but she's just in our way, you remember right?"

"You… are not… I, Jealousy"

"Call me not by my name, _Flame_, but by my number, it's 3."

"And no, no dinner tonight for you, you naughty naughty girl; don't try to escape ever again"

Jealousy was gone. All the light in the room came from the girl's now glowing white eyes.

"Daddy… you're coming for me… or else"

* * *

Kurt and Vert were beside the Asian who had passed out before… Kurt had forced Karma and Nolo into bed after 10 hours of just standing or sitting by his bed, not healthy. Obviously.

So there they were, Vert and Kurt awake at 3 in the morning, while everyone slept after the long day. Let's be honest, Vert had carried an already asleep Lani to bed and so had Kurt with Karma.

The alarm beeped twice as the front door was opened and closed, the two awake men heard it and looked at each other, "Hey I'll go see" Vert said and went out and locked the door from inside before closing it.

"Flame is that you?" Vert asked, as he slowly walked from the front door to her room. He walked in and closed the door. He gasped as he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey you…" A voice whispered as hands traveled up his shirt. "Flame… no… Flame, don't…" He turned around. "Cut it out…" He gasped at her choice of lingerie. "Flame…"

No words were said.

No need to say, pardon the pun, it was a long, long night.

**I know, you hate me… but me Kawaii has an obsession with reading and writing about affairs and since I love Nolo/Lani, I thought getting caught red-handed can really break up a relationship right? Hint hint. Well, that's it, drop a review and tell me what you think. Later**

**Kawaii**


	11. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I swear, I see why Wings of Speed always just says to go to Ch.1, damn it I don't own Acceleracers so leave me alone already or I won't update! There! **

**What can you do now? HA! Doctors come with sedatives and drag her away NO! You can't do this to me! I haven't had my revenge yet? Certain Doctor Stares what revenge? KY looks at him then at the ceiling I don't know. It just sounded like a dramatic thing to say… Doctor sighs Team, put her out. **

**Note: I'm so sorry its been ages! But I have exams! FE's are driving me crazy, and then there's the government run EQAO, HELP! Ok, I know; I keep going from one scene to another, it's a bit messy but I have too many ideas in my head, reminds me of Dumbledore from Harry Potter… wish I had a "pencieve" sometimes, LOL sigh never mind me over here… **

**Ok, one more thing, Lani's gone a bit out of character but it leads to something so please just go along with it alright? )**

**Reviews:**

**Ch. 11 Change of Heart**

Taro groaned as the car refused to be fixed, everything he did only made it worse, and now it wouldn't even open to try from the inside. This morning was unpleasant, to say the least. _Damn it!_ He thought to himself. He leaned against the stubborn vehicle and sighed. Thoughts always went back to her. _Damn it and damn her… first its me hurting her because she loves me and then she leaves… why… why damn it… why do I love her so damn much? Even when she hurts me, I need her. Damn her…_

"Why?"

"Why what?" He realized that Tork was leaning against the car beside him. _Damn_. He didn't know he'd said that out loud. "Nun" he mumbled. "Taro."

"Karma?"

Taro looked up so damn quick that Tork had to smile. "Talk"

"…"

"Talk"

"She's just... so confusing…"

"Meaning?"

The Maniacs Leader listened as Taro recollected the past few days' happenings. "Taro… you should know something man, but don't tell the other Maniacs ok?"

"What? About what?"

Tork seemed to think over his words, as if weighing them.

"Tork"

He decided that the most honest and blunt way was good enough.

"Her and Tone were engaged"

♫♪♫♪♪♫♪♫

"Vert? Wake up, you slept in." Lani walked into the room…

And gasped. "V...Vert…"

Said blonde woke up and said, "Lani?" Then he saw the redhead next to him. "Flame?"

Lani turned around and without an expression; she was gone.

"Lani wait!" But the door closed on him. He turned to the redhead who sat in bed beside him, "Morning"

"Get out" was the only reply she got. "You've done enough"

"I'll be back, Vert"

"Why?"

"Because I want to"

"No, why did you… I love her!"

"No you don't," he saw a look of hunger and scheming in her eyes. "Leave, and don't come back" She sat up in bed and put her garments on.

"You'll see about that"

♫♪♫♪♪♫♪♫

Lani walked into her room and opened up her laptop, determined not to let the tears flow, she hadn't cried since…then. She wouldn't, not ever. _I actually cared…_But that one thought wouldn't leave her alone.

That was when the goddamned phone had to ring. "Hello, Lani Tam here"

The face turned even more into anger as she recognised the voice. "Dad"

"Lani listen to me, its important, I swear, I'm not trying to hurt you…"

"Leave me alone dad"

"You have to listen to me"

"What?" She snapped.

"Your friend, the assassin"

"What about him?"

"He was the one who killed your mother."

"What?" Lani gasped.

"Dad? Dad?" But the phone was dead.

_Damn it…_

_What can I do now? He wouldn't lie to me, not like this, never this big… but…he would do anything… _Common sense told her that he lied, that he was just using her, like before…but…

_I have to know. _She thought before she headed out. Vert could wait, this couldn't.

♫♪♫♪♪♫♪♫

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Kurt said, lightly shaking the petite woman. "Kurt?" She asked softly. "Hey, Karma, come on…" He wrapped an arm around the woman and pulled her up. "The others are all wondering what it is… you're not who you were once before"

"Shirako knows already"

Kurt looked at her, "well I doubt that Nolo would appreciate your feelings… especially since you were…" He stopped, he was stepping on fragile glass.

"Kurt, I'm not broken"

"Karma, I'm not stupid"

"Ok, then, Kurt… help me"

"Well, lets eat first"

She quickly changed and headed out with Kurt's arm wrapped around her waist.

What she didn't expect was to see someone she didn't… really didn't want to see.

"Karma?" He softly said, looking at Kurt's hand.

"Taro… no, it's not…"

But he'd already left.

♫♪♫♪♪♫♪♫

"This isn't as appealing as we deliberated it would be Kakashi," The man in the all black suit supposed with displeasure at the cheap sake he was drinking, or maybe it was that his plan was going _too_ well... pleasing the head of the Yakuza as _impossible_.

"That Flame is doing something, which one is there right now?"

"Envy is here, Jealousy is there"

"Get me the original" He ordered, without any sort of explanation at all.

Kakashi hesitated.

"Nani?" The Okashira snapped.

"Well, there was this… miasma… around her yesterday night, after she tried to escape again…I don't think she's safe"

Okashira Takamoto turned around so quickly that Hitokiri Kakashi took a step back.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M A MAN FRIGHTENED BY A CHILD? GET ME THE GIRL! NOW!"

Kakashi looked down, "Hai Takamoto-sama"

"When she leaves my room after, take her to Canada, and make sure that my son is out of harm's way"

"Why, -sama?"

"Tam has betrayed us, he is set to eliminate my son, thus; eliminate him" He replied, ignoring the question.

"Takamoto-sama?"

"All in good time now get me the original"

"Also"

"Hai?"

"If Tam is not eliminated, it will be you life, in place for his"

"Hai –sama"

♫♪♫♪♪♫♪♫

**Yes, yes, crappy end of chapter but this just MIGHT be my last post before I come back from India from vacation, I might update there, but I doubt it. I tried ok? It sucks but it all leads to something big. You'll see. Please review! And I know that the way I wrote it was crappy, but I tried, ok, and I even got it edited. So, please don't flame.**

**KY**

**Glossary:**

**Hai: Yes**

**Ie: No**

**Kowai: Scared**


End file.
